Resident Evil: Midtown
by Nemesis Writer
Summary: What could have happened after the events of Code: Veronica. (non-adult)


Resident Evil: Midtown   
By: Nemesis (nemesis_writer@hotmail.com)   
URL: http://www.geocities.com/nemesis_writer/fiction.html 

Notes: This is my first non-erotic story. It is not completed yet, but I'll   
work on finishing it soon. I'm just posting it to get some feedback on how   
it is doing. I'm also working on a Dragonlance story, which will have both   
an erotic and non-erotic version. I've been concentrating on my Dragonlance   
story recently, so it may be a bit of a wait before this is finished. 

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and its characters belong to Capcom. 

***** 

Leon Kennedy raced down the cracked pavement of the old town road. This road   
led to the city of Midtown. Midtown was a small mountain city a few miles   
from Raccoon City. This city had many similarities to the now infamous   
Raccoon City. Most notably is the fact that a large factory owned by   
Umbrella lay in the city's center.   
The jeep's tires bumped as they passed over small amounts of rubble in the   
road. Leon was in a hurry, he had told Claire that he would meet her and her   
brother at 4:00 that afternoon, and it was already 4:20. The sky already   
seemed to be darkening as Leon arrived at the diner. The diner was a small   
building on the corner of the town's main street. The glow from the neon   
sign illuminated the street in a faint pink color. Leon looked up at the   
sign, declaring the name Elaine's Diner. 

"This is the place." Leon thought to himself, hoping that Claire wouldn't be   
worried that he was late. 

Leon pushed his car door open and immerged into the cool afternoon air. He   
brushed his hand over the comfortable weight of the revolver strapped to his   
side. After the experience at Raccoon City, Leon felt a lot safer with a gun   
at his side. The former police officer locked his jeep's door and headed to   
the front door. After entering the brightly lit diner, Leon spotted Claire   
and Chris talking towards the back of the diner. As he walked to the booth   
the Redfield siblings were sitting at, he noticed how empty the diner was, a   
single waitress at the bar and a business man reading a newspaper over a cup   
of coffee at a small table were the only other occupants. 

"Sorry I'm late." Leon said as he took a seat next to Chris. 

Claire smiled at him and Chris nodded his head in greeting. Chris and Leon   
had only recently met, but Leon could already tell that they would be good   
friends. Leon called over to the waitress to bring him a cup of coffee and   
waited until he had his coffee before starting to speak. 

"So, what have you heard about the town?" Leon asked, sipping at his drink. 

"From what I could discover, it seems that Umbrella is conducting more of   
there T-Virus experiments in the town." Chris said, talking in a low tone. 

"We aren't sure how far along they are, but we figure they'll release the   
T-Virus into the town, just like in Raccoon." Claire added, staring into the   
empty mug in her hands, remembering the horrible experience in the labs and   
police station. 

"Have you seen anyone suspicious in the town?" Leon asked looking towards   
the window. 

"There have been a few people that I think are watching us, but I don't know   
if they're from Umbrella or that organization that Wesker works for." Chris   
said, idly picking at the loose fabric of the tablecloth. 

Leon continued to enjoy his coffee, as everyone lapsed into silence. Leon   
was happy to see Claire again, but couldn't relax with the thought of   
Umbrella's creatures so close. Leon glanced out the window. The sun had   
already gone down, the street lights the only things visible. Leon glanced   
at his watch and noticed that they had been sitting in silence for nearly   
twenty minutes. Leon watched as the bright moonlight shown through the   
clouds. He glanced down at the street and saw something he wished he would   
never have to see again.   
A thin, frail man wondered in an alleyway across the street from the diner.   
The man then knelt down next to what appeared to be a young woman's body.   
Leon gagged in horror as the man bit into the woman's neck, tearing the   
flesh from the bone. The zombie chewed on the flesh, blood drooling from its   
mouth staining the man's clothes and the street below. After swallowing the   
flesh, the zombie returned to the woman's body, biting into the flesh of her   
collar bone. Leon was on his feet in a second. Not wanting to alert anyone   
else in the diner, he gestured for Claire and Chris to follow him outside. 

"What's going on?" Chris asked as soon as they were outside. 

"Look over there." Leon muttered, gesturing towards the alley with a wave of   
his arm. 

"Oh, shit!" Chris screamed, drawing his gun as the zombie continued to feast   
on the woman's body. 

"I didn't think it would start this soon." Claire said, drawing her own   
pistol. 

Chris walked closer to the alleyway, Leon and Claire close behind. The   
zombie noticed the former S.T.A.R.S. member approach and rose to his feet.   
The zombie slowing stumbled towards Chris, it's eyes glazed over, blood   
covering its chest and mouth. Chris raised his gun level to the zombie's   
head, firing two rounds quickly. The zombie stumbled back, its head broken   
apart like a melon, brain matter and blood staining the brick walls of the   
alley. Chris looked around for any other zombies. 

"I'm sure there's more, so everyone keep an eye out." Chris said walking   
past the alley to the street ahead. 

"Right." Claire and Leon said simultaneously, each moving in a different   
direction. 

While Claire headed for the street on the opposite side of the alley, Leon   
headed into the dark passage to check the body. He passed the zombie,   
stepping over the sticky puddle of blood. The woman's body was missing flesh   
on its right arm and shoulder, parts of her neck torn out. Her shirt soaked   
with blood and tattered, leaving her pale skin exposed. Her dark brown hair   
matted to the side of her head from the blood. Leon looked away from the   
body and headed further into the alley.   
Leon cried out as he tripped and fell to the asphalt. He looked back and saw   
that the woman had grabbed his ankle, her eyes glazed and clouded, drool   
dripping from the side of her mouth. Leon kicked at the woman's arm. The   
woman, now a zombie, lost her grip on his ankle. Leon quickly climbed to his   
feet, pulling the revolver up and pointing it at the zombie. The zombie   
climbed to its feet, reaching towards him with its good arm. Leon fired, the   
revolver shook in his hand as the heavy round tore into the zombie's body.   
The woman fell backwards, the round throwing her off balance. Blood flowed   
heavily from the large wound. The zombie continued to stagger towards Leon,   
not bothered by the large hole in its chest. Leon checked his aim more   
carefully and fired again the heavy round tearing through the woman's left   
eye, exploding out the back of her head. The zombie groaned a single time,   
and fell to the ground to bleed out.   
Claire heard the gun shots and ran to see what had happened. She was   
relieved to see that Leon was okay. Leon was breathing heavily, leaning   
against the brick wall of a building. He saw Claire and smiled. 

"I'm fine, this thing just got the drop on me." 

"That's good, but we better go find Chris, he might be in trouble." Claire   
said, grabbing onto Leon's arm and pulling him toward the street. 

Leon nodded in agreement and followed Claire. As they headed towards the   
street Chris had gone down, they heard screaming. 

"You brother is probably fine, we should go help those people." Leon said. 

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." Claire said running towards the sound of the   
screams with Leon. 

*** 

Elsewhere, Chris walked down a quiet side street near the alley. He glanced   
from side to side, his pistol held tightly in his right hand. He was nearly   
to the end of the street when he heard the noise, a loud scraping from   
behind a door. Chris approached the door and saw that it was a backdoor to a   
brick building. He couldn't tell what building it was from the outside. As   
he approached the closed door, he saw that it lay slightly open. Chris   
raised his pistol as he pushed the door open with his foot. He gasped as he   
saw the blood covered floor. He noticed a trail of blood that looked like it   
was caused from a body being dragged away. Chris stepped over the puddle and   
followed the trail down the hallway. As he neared the bend of the wall, he   
heard a wet, tearing sound. He slowly approached the bend, swallowing the   
bile in his throat. He peeked around the corner, and saw two zombies bent   
over a dead body, devouring its flesh. Chris could not tell what gender the   
corpse was, since the mutilation of bite marks covered the entire body.   
One of the zombies rasped as it looked at Chris, letting a piece of bloody   
flesh fall from its mouth. The zombie rose to his feet, arms outstretched to   
grab Chris. Chris reared back from the zombie, firing wildly into the   
undead. The zombie groaned as the bullets tore into its rotting flesh, blood   
spraying onto the walls and ceiling of the hallway. The zombie staggered,   
but remained standing. The undead creature moaned as it continued its   
approach towards Chris, grasping at his body. Chris ran across the corner   
and turned, bring his gun up once again, determined not to freak out and   
miss again. As soon as the zombie was visible around the corner, Chris   
fired, the bullet shattering the front of the zombie's skull, blood and   
brain matter exploding in a red cloud.   
Chris backed away from the corpse and headed towards the door. He would need   
to get Leon and Claire before heading forward. He reached the door and   
pushed it open to reveal a street covered with zombies. 'The T-Virus is   
spreading faster than ever before.' Chris thought to himself, as he slammed   
the door shut, looking for something to bar the door with. Chris moved a   
couch from the hallway against the door. He knew it wouldn't hold, but it   
was better than nothing. Chris slapped a fresh clip into his pistol, heading   
forward, and hoping that Leon and Claire were okay. 

*** 

Leon and Claire moved towards the screaming voice, hoping that they reach it   
in time. They quickly reached the building that the screams originated from.   
The screams died with one last shrill cry. Leon moved towards the window to   
peer inside. A rotting hand crashed through the glass, grasping Leon's   
shoulder, pulling him towards the zombie's drooling mouth. 

"Damn it, get off me!" Leon screamed, smashing the stock of his revolver   
against the creature's wrist. 

After a few hits, bone snapped, the zombie's hand went slack. The zombie   
stared at the window for another second before losing interest and turning   
back to the inside. Many footsteps could be heard from within. 

"They must already have a meal inside to lose interest so quickly" Claire   
said pulling Leon back to the street. 

"Yeah, probably those screams we heard." Leon said, rubbing his hurt   
shoulder. 

"We should get back and find Chris." Claire said walking back towards the   
alleyway. 

"Hey, wait a minute. What the hell is that?" Leon said pointing back towards   
the alley. 

Claire looked back to where Leon had pointed and saw it, or more   
appropriately, them. A group of over twenty zombies walked the street that   
led back to the alleyway. Claire walked a few steps backwards, Leon   
following her lead. No words were spoken between them, but they both knew   
that they couldn't get back to Chris and that he may be dead. 

*** 

Albert Wesker walked through one of the small town's Umbrella laboratories,   
looking for data on Umbrella's bioweapons and viruses. He passed many   
security monitors, stopping to watch the carnage in the town. He saw people   
scream as they were devoured by the undead. Wesker couldn't help his smile   
and laughter. His laughter and smile instantly disappeared as soon as he saw   
Chris Redfield, the one who destroyed his plans. 'How could Chris be here?!'   
Wesker thought slamming his fist through the monitors screen. 'No matter, he   
will die this time!'   
Wesker pulled his cut hand from the monitor, the wounds healing nearly   
instantly. He continued on down the hallway, passing a broken mirror. The   
burn wounds on his face had healed completely except for one small scar near   
his left eye. Another "gift" from Chris. Wesker growled in anger, walking to   
the main computer room to finish his mission. After that he would be free to   
hunt Chris down. 

*** 

Chris ran through the hallway of the building away from the front door. He   
still had another zombie to deal with. Chris quickly turned the corner   
rushing past the zombie. The zombie groaned in irritation and began to rise.   
Chris pointed his gun at the zombie and fired. The bulled smashed into the   
back of the zombie's head, tearing a huge hole in its skull. The zombie let   
out a quiet hiss, then fell back to the ground, blood pooling under its   
undead body. Chris continued down the hall and entered another room. The   
room he entered contained machinery. A small manhole to the sewer system lay   
on the floor, a metal door at the back of the room leading onward. Chris   
walked across the room looking around for any weapons or any of the undead.   
In a corner of the room Chris found a man dressed in an Umbrella uniform, or   
what was left of him. The man held a shotgun tightly in his hands, his head   
a bloody mass of torn flesh. A book and pen lay at his side. Chris knelt   
down next to the body, taking the shotgun from the man's hands, checking his   
pockets for extra ammo. He attempted not to look at the man's face as he   
checked his pockets. He found a clip, a box of shotgun shells, and an omega   
class Umbrella security card. Chris looked at the card to see if the   
location of the Umbrella base was written on it. Unfortunately, nothing of   
interest was written on the card except for the Umbrella logo. Chris picked   
up the book next to the dead Umbrella agent and flipped it open. 'This is a   
journal, maybe he wrote down some information about Umbrella.' Chris   
thought to himself as he began to read. 

March 15 

It's been three weeks since I was sent here. I can't believe I was given   
such a boring job, nothing ever happens around here. They have me watching   
sealed tanks in that disgusting sewer line. I wouldn't mind the job as much   
if I didn't have to spend twelve hours in that damn sewer. I should ask to   
be transferred to a position in the lab. They better not turn me down! A   
first class soldier like me deserves a good job. They should have the   
rookies down here in this shit hole. 

March 16 

They refused to transfer me. They told me that the tanks were "really   
important to the mission." That's bullshit! How can these dusty old tanks be   
important? They wouldn't tell me anything about the tanks, just to keep   
quiet and watch out for them. I don't know how much more of this I can take. 

March 18 

I've finally decided to take a look in one of those tanks they had me   
watching. I couldn't believe what I saw at first. A large body lay in the   
tank, both of its hands were covered with claws. The scariest part was, the   
thing opened its eyes and looked at me. I immediately pulled the metal   
covering back over the tank and returned to my post. I don't want to have to   
see that thing ever again, but what the hell are they for? 

March 22 

It's been awhile since I've written anything. One of those things has   
escaped. One of the scientists called it a "Tyrant" and it is supposed to be   
really powerful. It was created from some virus that the company was working   
with. The virus has also leaked all over the lab. I've seen the zombies, and   
I don't know if I'm ever going to make it out of here. All that is left is a   
few groups of soldiers and two or three scientists. My group has been   
assigned to hunt down the Tyrant and either kill it or capture it. I know   
we'll fail. We're the third team being sent after it. I wish I never came   
here. 

March 26 

I've been hiding in this room for days. When my platoon came across the   
Tyrant we all fired on it, but it was useless. The creature ignored our   
attacks, tearing the soldiers to pieces. I hate to say it, but the only   
reason I survived was because I ran leaving my comrades as a shield against   
the creature. I know they are all dead. The lab was sealed off by one of the   
scientists, I have no way back. I've decided to die here, before I am killed   
by the Tyrant, or am infected. I just wish I. (the rest of the entry is   
illegible as the page is soaked in blood.) 

Chris closed the journal, setting it back down next to its owner. He moved   
away from the soldier's body back into the center of the room. He looked at   
the manhole on the ground. 'A Tyrant is down there somewhere. Just great,   
how am I going to get to the lab?' Chris thought to himself. He moved away   
from the manhole as he heard an inhuman groaning coming from beneath. The   
groaning grew quieter and quieter as the creature walked away. Chris decided   
to just move onward into the building and try to find another way into the   
lab.   
The metal door was unlocked, Chris easily passed by it. The next corridor he   
entered contained a few splashes of blood on the walls, no bodies in sight.   
Chris also noticed some large spider webs in the corners. 'Giant spiders!   
Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought' Chris thought to himself,   
bringing his gun high, looking over the ceiling. He hoped Claire and Leon   
were okay. He had a feeling he would need them. 

*** 

Leon and Claire ran through the death cloaked streets of Midtown. Zombies   
covered nearly all of the city's streets. Police officers and civilians   
flooded the highways trying to escape the undead menace. Leon headed towards   
the only place they could find some heavier equipment, the police station.   
Claire followed behind Leon and ran straight into him as he stopped dead in   
his tracks. 

"What's wrong?" Claire asked. 

"Look." Leon muttered pointing towards a building down the street. 

Claire looked at the building Leon pointed at. The building was burning, the   
flames beginning at the roof and moving downwards. Claire knew why Leon   
stopped as she saw the Midtown Police Department sign burst into flames.   
Police officers ran from the burning building, the hungry undead right   
behind them. 

"This is getting out of control. We have to hide somewhere." Leon said,   
looking for someplace free of zombies. 

"Over there." Claire said pulling Leon along to an abandoned convenience   
store. 

The store had boards hammered to the windows, the front door hanging open.   
It looked as if something had torn the door open. Claire peeked her head   
inside and saw that the building was empty. She ran inside, Leon right   
behind her. Leon pulled the door closed, or at least tried to, the hinges   
not allowing it to completely close. Leon shut the door as firmly as   
possible. Claire pushed a shelf against the door, sealing the portal to the   
outside. Leon walked away from the door to get a look at his surroundings.   
The shelves in the convenience store were either knocked over or leaning   
against the wall. Blood stained the floor in scraping trails towards the   
door. It looked like all the undead inside the store had left after finding   
no one inside. 'Hopefully they won't be back' Leon thought noticing a man's   
arm laying on the floor next to the back wall. Leon walked through the   
aisles to the back of the building. A door lay partly open into a storage   
room. Leon opened the door and walked inside. The store room had a large   
lake of blood pooled on the floor. Three bodies lay in the center of the   
pool, there necks torn out, pieces of flesh hanging from bones on their   
bodies. 'I guess this is where all the blood in front came from' Leon   
thought, trying to look away from the sight, the smell was bad enough.   
Another door lay at the corner of the storage room. Leon walked over to it,   
the lock was still in place. He unlocked the door and glanced outside. An   
empty alleyway is all that lay outside. Leon closed the door and relocked   
it. He headed back to Claire to tell her what he had found. Claire was going   
through the food to find something to eat. 

"Claire, I found an escape route if we need it. A door back there leads out   
to an abandoned alley." Leon said picking through the groceries himself. 

"That's good. We should only stay here for a little while anyway. We need to   
get out of this town, and hopefully find Chris." Claire said, sitting down   
in a seat. 

Leon nodded in agreement and tried to find something to eat. 

*** 

Albert Wesker smiled when the computer finally finished downloading all the   
data to a disk. Wesker pulled the communicator from his shirt pocket. He   
called for his team to come and take the data, informing them that he had   
some personal matters to attend to. He also asked that a couple of his best   
trackers come to his position as well. Wesker did not have to wait long   
before his troops arrived. A man wearing the exact same uniform as Wesker   
walked into the room. He put a briefcase onto the table. 

"Do you have the disks?" The man asked opening the bulletproof briefcase. 

Wesker placed the disks into the briefcase, and walked away from the man. He   
motioned for his two companions to follow him. The man grabbed the briefcase   
and was gone, disappearing into the shadows. Wesker led his companions into   
the next room. He looked over his compatriots and recognized them. The woman   
was once known as Ada Wong. She had worked on obtaining the G-Virus, but had   
failed. This was her second chance to prove herself. The other man was known   
as Nicholai Ginoveaf. He had been a supervisor in Raccoon City, and had   
succeeded in gaining data on Umbrella's new Tyrant model, Nemesis. He hoped   
that he could attract Jill Valentine to this town by capturing Chris   
Redfield. Jill had nearly ruined his operation in Raccoon back when he still   
worked for Umbrella as a double agent. 

"Why did you ask us to come? I thought you had already completed your   
mission." Nicholai said in an agitated tone. 

"You are here to help me kill Chris Redfield." Wesker replied, removing the   
loaded magnum he kept strapped to his thigh. 

"Is anyone with him?" Ada asked, leaning against the far wall. 

"Just his sister and that cop, Leon." Wesker said looking over the monitor   
screen. 

Ada nearly gasped when she heard Leon's name. It had been a long time since   
she had last seen him. Nicholai noticed her expression and laughed quietly,   
he knew what she was thinking and found it very amusing. This would be a   
good opportunity to gain more bounty for himself. Wesker stomped impatiently   
from the room, not bothering to see if his men were following. 

*** 

Chris fired round after round into the giant spider above him. The creature   
squealed as holes exploded in it's body, green blood staining the wall and   
floor. The spider's body dropped wetly to the floor, it's legs curling into   
itself. Chris wiped some of the sweat and slime that had made it onto his   
face. He tried to brush the blood from his vest, but couldn't. Chris   
continued on passing the bodies of the other two spiders he had dealt with   
earlier. The corridor he was in had no decoration, bare metal gleamed on the   
walls, ceiling and floor. Loose strands of spider web clung to the corners   
of the hall. No other spiders appeared to be in the area and no other   
creatures could be seen. It appeared that no one had been in the hall for   
some time. The echoes of Chris's footfalls sounded much louder in the   
corridor than they had before. Chris proceeded down the hall until he came   
to a metallic door. As his hand reached the doorknob, an inhuman screech   
echoed through the hall. The clicking of claws filled the room reverberating   
off the walls. Chris turned and saw the hunter running towards him, the   
light gleaming from its green scales. Chris crashed through the door   
slamming it behind himself. 

'Damn it! How many of Umbrella's creatures are in this town?' Chris thought   
to himself. The new hall Chris entered seemed to belong inside a regular   
apartment building, doors lined each wall until the hall ended with another   
door. The hall looked strangely familiar. Chris thought that he had   
definitely seen it before, but he couldn't exactly place it. He walked to   
the first door on his right. He pulled the door open with his left hand, his   
right clenched around the stock of his pistol. He swept the gun from side to   
side in the room, prepared to shoot anything that was mutated by the   
T-Virus. 

To be continued.   
  
  



End file.
